Bloody Cross Nao x reader
by AkiKozakura
Summary: first fanfic. made it for the people who have read this series and cant find any other fanfic of this series
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fan fic pls don't judge if its bad

It all started when you and a few friends went to the park. You and all of you friends decided to go play in the water park area, except for you. You had decided not to wear your swimsuit considering it was still April. The crusades were still going on too… They have not ended for hundreds of years, but you always had hope that one day they would end one day. You were on the swings and started day dreaming. You snapped back to reality when someone screamed "The swings breaking, get off!"

You noticed the swing you were on was already flying and you were falling super fast to the ground. You squinted your eyes shut waiting for the pain to hit you. You waited, and noticed you felt someone's arms and chest against you. You slowly opened your eyes to see a light colored haired man with grey storming eyes. It looks like you fell on him. He starts saying "What the hell are you some kind of angel falling from the sky like that!".

"Thank you for saving me!". You noticed he thought you were an angel, you remembered your a half blood between an angel and vampire."Well!?" he said. "Huh, what? Oh I am sorry thanks again" You said getting up. As i tried to run he grabbed my wrist. "Where the hell do you think your going?!". He is right i twisted my ankle and started to fall. He caught you again as he said "Be carefull wait till the paramedics to get here!".You looked around and saw 2 other kids hurt. You started to walk over and help them find their mothers while they were lost in the rubble. Limping your way to the first kid he had a bruised elbow and a scratch on his head. You looked up and noticed another half-blood was there.

It was your older sister Tsukimiya! Who was that with her? "Tsukimiya!". "[Y/N]!". "Who is that with you big sis?". "Don't worry about that now we brought help.". The person with her was an adult male with dark hair and eyes. Tsukimiya jumped down with the man following her and a few other men that seemed to be the paramedics. The next moment you coughed up blood not knowing why. The last thing you saw was the light colored man running to you to keep you from falling.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up only to be blinded by a bright light. You turned my head to see the light colored hair man. You freaked out and jumped out of the hospital bed only to have a sharp headache. You fell again the man caught me in a kinda..awkward position….

His face was close to yours and his lips touched yours and his hand was on your boobs. You started to blush while he had an evil grin. "What are you doing let go of me!". At that moment your sister and the man with her came in. She dropped the coffee. She started to cut her finger and make her blood form into a sword. The light colored man let go of you. "It's not what it looks like she got up so quick and fell i was just helping her!". He was scared of Tsukimiya, he didn't know your power i'm sure he would get scared of me too… 'Wait why do I care he's just a pervert!?'

"Im Nao"said the light colored hair man. You was now back in bed sitting up eating hospital food. Apparently You got hit in the head really hard when you fell. "Im Hinata" said the man accompanying your sister. They were both half bloods but they didn't have much magic power like You and Tsukimiya they used paper scrolls and spells.

We sat in the hospital room talking and we all became friends. Just then… A pure blood angel came in. It was Tsuzuki he saved me from my curse mark. 'Thats right Tsukiyama's mark she is almost of age!'. You started to speak "Tsukimi-". The pure blood started saying "So my dogs i have a job for you!" he said with a cocky smile."What dogs!?" you said. "Well Tsukimiya, Hinata and you of course!". You started looking confused. "I saved you all from your curse mark, remember?". "You saved my sister from her curse?!" you said anxiously.

"Yes i did but I have also come for your new friend Nao.." Tsuzuki said. "Why!?" You said defensively. "So I can have another dog." he said rudely and not even caring about your feelings. "What does that supposed to mean?! Are we half-bloods just a tool for you pure bloods to use!?" you said as you started getting up with your abilities to come over you and the ground rumbled. Suddenly and man with glasses and a gun came out from behind Tsuzuki and pointed at you. Your abilities got so overwhelming that your control was lost and the control you had left you took Tsukimiya's sword she made early on and stabbed yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Your legs got shaky and you fell and Nao caught you. Not in a strange position but a caring hug. He acted like he cared about you. But that couldn't possibly be. Not to someone like finally snapped back to reality when you heard Nao Scream "What kind of power is that!?". You didn't answer because since you were little you were told to keep those abilities at bay. "..." you sat there in his arms silently. "Its none of your business!" Tsukimiya yelled.

Nao put you down and we all finally noticed Tsuzuki and the man were gone. Tsukimiya ran out the door to see if they were in the hallway. They weren't. There was silence for a while. Nao finally broke the silence saying " So, what now?". You started walking out of the hospital to leave for home. "Just where do you think your going little one?" Tsukimiya asked. "Home" you answered bluntly. "Like that?! Don't make me laugh" said Hinata while he was holding in a giggle. You were limping but almost to the door. "I don't need to be here i'm fine!" you said out the door. You noticed they weren't following you so you looked back and saw them talking together like you weren't there. You continued walking and went home to see Nao laying on your bed taking a nap. "Get off of my bed and out of my house we just met and i don't want you here!" you yelled while punching him. He isn't waking up. You started freaking out and shaking him. "Wake up!". He started laughing and he grabbed you. "Ha so you do care!" he yelled. "Wha- I do not. I-I just didn't want to get um-um yelled at for letting you die in my house!" you replied loudly. "Wow don't be so loud indoors." said someone behind you and grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.


End file.
